


Significant Others

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, sex scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: <500-1000 word scenarios based around Cheongdam-dong Couple.





	1. Passing Out

His body thumping up against his from underneath, soft whimpers and squeaks too faint for someone of his height and build. WooSung was panting quietly, forearms holding strong, held together in front of his chest and against the mattress as his hips undulated up and down. JungJae felt weak, trying to hold himself up on top as WooSung worked their bodies together like this, took him in _so deeply_ and only seemed to want more in return.

“A-ah...JungJae...” The word was enough to tip the scales, the older of the two forgetting himself in order to wrap his arms around the younger one's warm body, hands touching his toned stomach, his chest, splaying out as WooSung continued to bump his body back against the now completely dependent on him JungJae. His legs were shaking underneath his strength, arousal and need surging through him as he rocked their bodies and felt such heavy desire he wanted to collapse. JungJae was kissing his overheated back in quick, soft motions, moisturized lips leaving traces of themselves everywhere they touched and making WooSung's already stilted breath hitch, “... _Jung_ Jae...” His mournfully excited half-groan was giving away the pressure building inside him despite his languidly bucking body. There were tears in his darkened, soulful eyes, JungJae's own screwed shut as he bit carefully with his front teeth at the taut, tanned skin and allowed himself to ride as though his longtime friend were the willing horse.

“...you feel...s- _so_ good...”

“ _Unh_...

 


	2. Baby-faced Honey

With fuller cheeks like this he looked innocent and sweet, JungJae's thumb brushing along the doleful flesh shakily as he felt the sweat pouring from his own. His old friend was good at this.

“A-ah...W- _Woo_ Sung...” The way he could take him in so readily, heart-lips pursing around his member as half-hooded lids stared on. Their eyes were locked, JungJae's curled hair hanging limp around his forehead as his buttocks tensed and shivered, “...I-I love you, honey...” It was enough to see those eyes close in grateful desire he could have come right there, instead feeling the ripple of tension rolling down his own stomach as WooSung's hands, much too thin fingers for a man of his size, reached up and curled their way around him. Wettened erection base and shaking thigh, stroking and caressing all in one as he cradled his leg and held him close, pumping what he didn't have in his mouth whilst he continued to pleasure him orally, “ _Ah_...” He could hardly keep his own eyes open now, desperate to watch his friend, his _lover_ , even if it meant holding back from his own enjoyment, “...gently...”

“ _Mhh_...” In response WooSung's grip began to speed up, his tongue that had only been softly running along him inside that hot, _warm_ mouth now curling around JungJae to stimulate him further. He always had to make this difficult for him.

“A-ah... _WooSung_... ”

 

 


	3. Big and Sensitive

“O-oh shit...JungJae...” His feverish moans were brought on by one thing and one thing only. His de facto husband's prowess with his hands, “N-no more, please...” Three fingers were sliding gently inside his body, JungJae's gums showing as he grinned to the pained tone of arousal. WooSung could handle much worse but even at his size he would sob like a child the moment JungJae touched against that spot inside him, “Ah...” One hand by his side, the other in a loose fist splayed across his own stomach, WooSung's body squirmed and shivered as JungJae stroked three fingers to the area he guarded most. The G-spot, the ultimate goal of pleasing his lover sexually, WooSung was whimpering in ache already, “...p-please...” Soft facial hair bristled as goosebumps raised across his toned skin, his muscled thighs turned slightly outward and long legs hooked at the knee over the crook of JungJae's arms.  
“But I want to see you come.” There was a giggle to his deeply brushed voice, his fingers working partway out as he watched the relief wash over his husband's face. It made it all the more satisfying when he would push them back in and see his eyes shooting open, just a hint of pained shock reflecting in the dark irises.  
“Ah-...” His soft breath was stuck in the back of his throat, a state of pause having come over them both as JungJae sat watching the shallow movements of WooSung's chest. As he twist his fingers he could see perspiration popping up along his lover's collarbone, he had a long, large hand that was perfect for teasing him this way, JungJae never tiring of the empty pleading that would accompany such activities as this, “...please...p-please...” It brought a warm glow to his rounded cheekbones, dignified sallowed cheeks from age and drying lips from his own heavy breathing, JungJae couldn't deny how the effects affected him too, “O-oh, JungJae...Please...” He'd sat with some effort, heaved his shaking body up in order to reach down and grip at his lover's thin wrist, “...d-do it quickly...” He knew, from the sparkling look that crossed his near sorrowful eyes before he closed them to him leaning in, that just one more twist would do it, “...mh...” As they kissed, JungJae's top lip closing across WooSung's and feeling the prick of his mustache on sensitive flesh, he knew he had only to turn his fingers, and he'd have him begging him now not to stop.


	4. Mayoral Discourse (preview)

These backdoor relationships were political career killers and yet here they were, still meeting up after his disgrace, his impeachment from office. The new mayor and the one they wouldn't want to remember in the history books...this was so dangerous, so terrible of them to betray the voters once again...it was so scandalous...

“...Kiss me, JungJae.”

“What-mh...?!” His lips were as soft as the color of golden bell flower, the surprise in his eyes as beautiful as the Wangjibong orchard trail at sunset and WooSung couldn't get enough. It felt so easy to slide his hands up the curve of his back, so natural to pull him in against his own body and to embrace this sickness that had come over him...love sickness, was there anything more deadly?

 


	5. Parental Guidance Recommended

Our dear son Lee JungJae,

 

We know how hard it's been for you since you moved into your apartment, you never were good at house work even when you still lived at home, so we decided we would help you out. We found a very nice boy, his name is Jung WooSung. I know you said you didn't want a roommate but he won't be in the way and he'll even pick up after you and make the place more homey. At first your father wanted to give him some money as compensation but when we showed him your picture he took to the idea so well he said he wouldn't be needing it, I guess a good deed is its own reward after all. From what we've gathered he should be arriving shortly after this letter does and don't worry about finding a place for him, he thinks he won't have any trouble finding a place to squeeze himself in. You should feel lucky he's in such good shape, I told him how fond you were of going to the gym all the time with all of your friends so maybe now you can stay in nights and work out together instead?

Lots of love and see you soon,

 

Mom xxx

 


	6. The Last Temptation

“Ugh, look at you. If you keep eating that you know what's going to happen.”

“What?” WooSung looked up from where he sat, leaned over his dinner with the greasy remnants still staining his fingers.

“Fried chicken is _loaded_ with saturated fat, not to mention way too much salt.”

“... _So_?” He could see the distaste in his friend's expression, eating habits like this made him uncomfortable and especially so when he could see it up so close.

“ _So_? You'll gain _weight_.”

“I will not.” Dismissing him as he searched through for another piece, WooSung's eyebrows furrowed indignantly when JungJae reached across the table separating them in order to grab his cheek between his thumb and forefinger.

“What's this then?” Letting go, he reached up to rub the feeling away, turning his gaze to JungJae's now and seeing him smiling jokingly in his direction.

“...You didn't have to pinch so _hard_.”

“You'll be fine...you really have gained weight though.” Dropping the wing he'd been about to enjoy back into the box, WooSung looked back to JungJae with a frown.

“ _Where_?”

“I _told_ you, right here-” He was ready this time, blocking his hand with an arm and brushing him off from attempting to grab his face again, “Don't be so touchy, I warned you what would happen.” In spite of his friend's jovial tone, WooSung turned away with a scoff, getting back to his dinner with a determination to ignore JungJae's teasing. He was nibbling at a wing by the time he was interrupted again, a sigh coming from between his greasy lips to the sound of JungJae's voice, “You're getting it all over your face, look at your mustache.” Turning darkened eyes up, WooSung smiled sarcastically to the demand.

“And how do you suppose I would do that?”

“Here, hold still.” They kept tissues at the end of the table for just such circumstances, JungJae wetting the bunched up corner with his tongue to avoid them sticking before leaning up once more to wipe at WooSung's upper lip. Partway through cleaning him up, though, he faltered. This was too close, too dangerous a situation to be put in as JungJae realized his error too late and his gentle cleaning slowed.

“...What is it?” WooSung's soft voice wasn't nearly so sudden as JungJae's jerking head made it seem, the sound obviously amplifying in those large ears either side of his head and breaking him out of the daydream that had been threatening to make him snap, “...you can tell me, JungJae, I won't judge you.”

“R-really?” He was nodding his head earnestly, the slight pull against the wettened and oily tissue making JungJae bite back his apprehension as his eyes darted to the side avoidingly.

“ _Never_.”

“O-oh...then...maybe...”

“... _What_?” Dark eyes sought out nervous ones, a hand reaching up to touch to his once helping arm in reassurance and finally pulling out what JungJae had been fighting to say.

“...Could I have the big piece at the bottom?”

 


	7. Hanky Panky

“...What are you thinking about?” DoChul's voice was softer than usual, no hint of his often irritation as he questioned the silence of the older man.

“Mh... _nothing_.”

“You can tell me.” HongGi looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a line to suggest his confused displeasure to the request. Why was it that, whenever the lights were low, DoChul wanted to open up? Wasn't it enough that they lived together, that they usually worked together and would spend their leisure time drinking and having fun? Wasn't it enough that he was _fucking_ him right now?

“I-I'm _fine_ , _mnh_...i-it's nothing...”

“...okay.” He sounded hurt by the avoidance, seemingly focusing more on moving now than in questioning but HongGi wasn't ready to make this more intimate than it already was. With Mimi in the picture surely this was some of the more dangerous gambling that he'd done, and he had a lot more at stake than normal. HongGi just wondered if DoChul felt the same way about it.

 


	8. DAY AND NIGHT (preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small taste of an upcoming story.

“WooSung, I'm really worried, just open the door.” There was a longer silence than before, JungJae's sweaty palms nearly dripping as he rubbed his fingers against them and lifted his hand in preparation to attempt the knob.

“It's not a good time.” The voice before had been so soft, so weeping and emotional that it jarred JungJae to now hear it sound so composed. The door opened a moment later, WooSung peering out through the brief opening, chain still on the lock, with a deadpan expression to his face, “You're _crowding_ me,” his voice nearing a growl of irritation, JungJae hesitated to interrupt to ask if he was okay, “go and lay somewhere else tonight, I don't need you.”

“But I-” He'd closed it again within the jamb, JungJae frowning but without any recourse. If WooSung really didn't want to see him then he supposed he shouldn't have come, it _was_ unannounced...but he'd thought things had changed between them now?

 


	9. Parlez-vous Français?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an open mind if you know French, and just assume Jay Lee is too stupid to understand his own native language should something not sit right in how he speaks.

He hadn't thought when they'd said the new Korean boarder was from France that that was all he could  _speak_ .

 

His name was Jay Lee, and being the only other person who didn't go out during the day it meant he and WooSung were often left alone, at least by now he'd managed to learn his name...sort of.

“...OuSang...coucher avec moi...” Whenever he would say something at him WooSung would just smile uneasily, wondering why it was that Jay Lee hadn't figured out that he couldn't understand him,“Tu me fais bander.”

“That's nice.” He seemed pleased with the response, getting up and gesturing with his head for WooSung to follow and making him roll his eyes when he turned around. He didn't want him to think he didn't like him, but he'd been content with watching television instead of trying to break the language barrier.

 

“We don't have to hang out in your room, we've got the whole house-” Feeling his hands tugging at his arm WooSung sighed slightly. He wasn't irritated, just a little exasperated with trying to keep up, “Okay, okay...” As he pulled him over and towards the bed, WooSung glanced briefly around the room Jay Lee had been occupying for little over a month. He had some books by an author called André Gide that WooSung could only assume were in his native tongue, movie posters in black and white that looked to be from some French action movie if the shirtless muscled torso was anything to go by, “...Are you sure you wouldn't rather be watching the TV?”

“Donne-moi ton foutre.”

“Uh huh...” He was sitting aside him on the mattress, WooSung figuring it was a European way to do so as his hand was on his knee whilst he smiled at him. He had a fuller face than he would have thought he should have for his body, and longer hair that curled around the middle of his neck

“ _Encule_ moi.”

“Okay.” He was trying to be polite, but Jay Lee seemed to have decided on what they were going to do despite the obvious drawback that they still didn't understand each other.

“Vite...je vous prie.” Putting his arms around WooSung only made it all the more awkward, was he _hugging_ him?

 

He was waiting for him to finish whatever it was he'd started, feeling as those muscular but soft arms seemed to falter before he sat back, warm brown eyes regarding him from underneath deeply hooded lids.

“Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas?” The best he could respond with was an apologetic smile, about to assume he could return to his viewing habits as Jay Lee moved away only to have him removing his own shirt before shaking his hair back into place, “Prends-moi, OuSang. Je veux jouir avec toi.” There seemed less room for error now, staring back at his topless, tan body, that smile still in place, the peak at the front of his _pants_...evidently the best way not to have meaning lost in translation was to use louder speaking actions than words.

 


	10. Shots

“...You know, you've got a great smile.” They'd been drinking together for a little while already, JungJae glancing nervously around as his lips split into a grin, “ _There_ it is...Did you want another shot?”

“I-I can do it this time.”

“You're sure?” Nodding his head, he reached forwards and across the fold out table, hands shaking as his fingers closed nearly twice around the neck of the soju bottle in a tight grip. He wasn't going to be pouring another drink, not like this, “Leave some for me so I can wash my mouth out.”

“U-uh huh...” He hadn't thought this was what WooSung had meant when he said 'getting to know each other better', “ _Mh_...” He was back inside his mouth already, feeling the perspiration bead at the back of his own neck where he was craning it to see WooSung's and lifting the bottle to his lips with hopes of alleviating this. It wasn't _bad_..., “ _Oh_...” In fact he liked it more than he could have guessed the other man would like _doing_ it. Soju ran down from his mouth, a small trickle that had gotten away during his haste to get drunk off the taste, curving down his chin as JungJae leaned his head backwards in the chair, “...p-please...” It had been made clear this wasn't the furthest they were going to step after their time as friends, and JungJae wanted to find out what his limits were sooner rather than when he no longer had a choice in the matter, “... use your tongue again...”

 


	11. The Petite Bastard

“Is this anything like him? Be honest with me.” He was straddled on top of WooSung, shirt halfway down his arms and showing off the physique he so proudly worked on night and day.

“... _Honest_?” He didn't know if this was how he would have liked his straying to be confronted but he supposed if he was being asked..., “...Yes.” It brought a frown to the other man's lips, eyebrows pressed down low above the bridge of his nose.

“Then why am I so special that you're with me and not him?” WooSung was, if he hadn't already been on his back, floored, “You knew him first, I shouldn't have been the one you ended up with.” He was trying to make logical sense out of something that didn't rely on it, in spite of the situation a warm smile lifting on WooSung's face to the notion as he moved a hand up testingly to touch JungJae's exposed hip.

“But I love _you_.”

“And you don't love him?” He felt assured now, rubbing fingers across the tanned flesh and wiggling his hips slightly underneath his.

“ _No_.” He'd _thought_ he was saying the right thing.

“That's _awful_.” The smile was gone quickly, replaced with his own confusion as JungJae looked down upon him with a furrowed brow, “He's your _friend_ , you were just going to _sleep_ with him and not feel anything?”

“...JungJae, I-I don't think you're really getting the _point_.”

 


	12. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My <500 words are getting bigger.  
> And ❤️ to K. for the prompt~

WooSung was sick of the distraction, of the sheer _audacity_ JungJae had in keeping it around. He was so _sick_ of him staring at his phone all the time.

 

What could be on there that was so important he would take it out when they were eating together? That his eyes would stray to it when he had a drink in the other hand? The he had it out _now_ , in the theater of all things as he was just left there to sit in silence. WooSung had had enough.

 

“...I'm just going to the restroom, okay...?” It seemed that only nature's call could get him to leave the damn thing alone, WooSung barely acknowledging his deep voiced near whispering of the intention. As usual, though, his passive aggressive display went unnoticed as JungJae stood and reached back to slip the thing into his back pocket.

 

They were early as usual, most seats still vacant for the moment and WooSung glancing around to attempt to interest himself in the situation when he saw it. JungJae must have been so distracted by needing to go to the bathroom that he'd missed, because his phone wasn't with him in the back of those tight, white, ankle showing pants, but sitting haphazardly on the seat he'd just vacated.

 

How fortuitous that he had a moment alone with it for once, hesitating only briefly before reaching over to scoop the phone into his hand. How lucky WooSung was that he could now see what took such precedence over himself and look into the face of betrayal...only, the only face he saw was his own.

 

It wasn't reflection in the blank screen either, it was JungJae's lockscreen, helpfully not passworded as WooSung tried to shake off the surprise and swiped to take his own image away. Funny then, that it should be there again as the background in a different scene. If he had the time to put him on his phone the least he could do was to look him in the eye when they were out together. Huffing himself back up, WooSung resolved to ignore the butterflies of forgiveness for having been faced with his own visage, opening the recent programs list in order to pry JungJae's beguilement out from under him.

 

He hadn't been expecting what he saw.

 

“ _There_ it is.” JungJae heaved out a sigh of relief along with that patented smile as he saw his phone at the corner of his theater seat, “I was worried I dropped it in the lobby.” With only a brief turn of his head WooSung gave a cursory and lacking smile back. His arms folded and his glasses seated high up the bridge of his nose as JungJae slid back into his seat, that phone still in hand.

“At least put it away when it's curtain call.” He snapped almost as he said it, JungJae grinning more genuinely as his eyes lifted with mirth.

 

“I _will_ , honey.” In spite of the teasing tone it still caused a reaction deep down, WooSung hoping, as the house lights dimmed, that JungJae wouldn't notice the flush in his cheeks to what he'd discovered. That he'd been so distracted looking at pictures of _him_. That, to JungJae, he was his most immersive hobby, enough to take away his attention even when he was right there.

“...and change your lockscreen. My face is so shiny in that picture.”

 


	13. Jagiya

It had been such an odd choice of endearment the first time around.

“ _Honey_...” People often joked about it now but it wasn't as though it had _born_ of anything different between them...at least, it hadn't seemed it at the time.

“O-oh... _WooSung_...” JungJae whimpered quietly as his body moved slowly against that of his friend's, taking him in with such practiced ease but still aching inside because of it.

“Mh...h- _honey_...only honey...”

“ _Mh_...” He nodded in agreement to the soft command, feeling WooSung's breath in his ear and melting all over again. It wasn't even _close_ to being their first time but it still made him sweat to hear the other man's voice like this, made WooSung tremble with desire at having his friend around him, in him, on him..., “...h-honey... _oh_...” JungJae's large hand was on the back of his neck, encouraging him to lean closer and kiss him whilst he rocked inside. Maybe they weren't wrong in calling them a couple like they did?

 


	14. What are your intentions with my husband?

“W-what's going on in here?” JungJae had a jovial tone to his voice, a smile on his face too, but neither reflected in his panicked sweating or questioning eyes as he returned with the tray for coffee. It was shaking in his hands over what he was interrupting, or _not_ as the case was, SeungHyun's eyes closed carefully and WooSung seemingly content to finish the kiss on his own terms before turning to acknowledge his husband, hands still steadying the younger man's face.

“Put the coffee down, honey...” He practically dropped the tray to the table in response, nervous blush in his cheeks to what he'd walked in on not yet being addressed. He'd known why he was introducing them in the first place, his young almost-lover and his husband, he'd been trying to hide his feelings behind his prior commitments, get out of having to follow through with what he'd started but it seemed as though his spouse was more than willing to pick up the slack, “I think SeungHyun would like a cup.” The innuendo was unintentional but apt, SeungHyun crossing his legs as he felt JungJae's eyes drawn to his lap.

“...with sugar, please.” It couldn't be that he was completely misreading the situation, he'd come back from the kitchen to find them _kissing_ after all but WooSung was just continuing like nothing had happened. Was he waiting for him to make the first move?

 


	15. Dear Gianna:

“No, oppa, I won't go out with you.”

“But why _not_? We get along,”

“That we do.”

“we look _great_ together,”

“No argument there.”

“we have _so_ much fun.”

“That's true.”

“Then why won't you _date_ me? Is it because I'm almost forty?”

“JungJae, I'm not going to date you because you're _gay_.”

“...No I'm not.”

“Oh _please_.”

“JiHyun, I'm _not_.”

“...You really don't know?”

“Don't know _what_?”

“Oh honey, everyone else figured it out a long time ago.”

“What do you mean _everyone_ , there's nothing to figure out, I don't like _men_.”

“You've been head over heels for WooSung for years now, even he knows it by now.”

“...WooSung thinks I like him?”

“He's been a real sport about it too.”

“B-but I just saw WooSung, we went to lunch...You're just _mistaken_ -”

“Don't laugh about it, oppa, he's really sweet to care about your feelings like that.”

“What _feelings_?! I don't like WooSung like that, he's just my friend...!”

“Well that's evidently not how he thinks about _you_. Oh, the things he says when he's been drinking, you wouldn't believe he was meant to be straight.”

“...what things?”

 


	16. Always wanting to kiss each other, but just unable to admit it.

"What's wrong with us?"

"...I think we're in love." Their smiles fell, the previous elation they'd once felt dwindling fast to the mutual discovery as they gazed upon the face before them. This wasn't the way this was supposed to turn out, it was meant to be written in stone now only it wasn't and past impulses were making a return. Stronger than before, stronger than they ever had been and they found themselves too weak to keep fighting them anymore.

"Mh..." As their lips connected and their eyes closed, it was like some wonderful relief, _beautiful_...why had they denied these feelings for so long?, "...J- _JungJae_..." Murmured between barely parted lips, the marginally elder of the two let out a groan of encouragement to the not questioning, but urging tone. This was _breathtaking_.

 


	17. Wrong Side (of the tracks)

“Um, e-excuse me?” Surely it wasn't unexpected that they would be approached. The setting and way they were attired seemed to call for it, though he was sure if it were a policeman in his own place that the two men of varying height would deny any wrong-doing.

“ _Yeah_?” The shorter one had spoken first, flexing his tanned muscles beneath his tank top and making JungJae swallow back his nerves, though not visibly.

“I-I was just wondering...that is, if either of you _can_ -”

“Go on, sweetheart, you can say it.” The taller one was much gentler, cropped hair a masculine contrast to the tight denim overalls and black chiffon shirt, “Don't mind ByungHun.”

“O-okay...I'm having car trouble.” He felt ridiculous to say it, seeing the sideglances between them before the nice one turned back with a congenial grin.

“Oh, _sure_ , I'm a _great_ mechanic...why don't you lead the way?”

“Sure.”

 

The back of his neck was sweating, he'd been introduced with a first name of WooSung and given his full in return.

“So, Lee JungJae, what were you doing driving around out here anyway?” He seemed to like using it as he hadn't stopped since it had been brought up.

“I-I have an aunt who lives in the area.”

“Uh-huh. Could you pop the hood, Lee JungJae?” He looked so comical, towering over his Mini Cooper like he was.

“I-It's on the passenger side.” WooSung rolled his eyes but it didn't seem malicious in intent. Approaching the open left window, he leaned his body down, tucking himself into the crevice and lifting a leg for balance as he contorted inside.

“Could you give me a hand?” Hearing his unusually soft voice muffled from within the car perked JungJae up, the denim was clinging so _tightly_ to the backs of his legs, not to mention other areas he was trying not to notice, it must have been a way to advertise in his assumable profession.

“Y- _yes_?”

“Come over here a moment...” He was nervous, he knew how it all must have sounded but he really just wanted to get his car started again so he could get out of this neighborhood. Had WooSung misinterpreted his ask for help? Had he said anything that was _code_ for something more... _unsavory_?

“...okay.” The taller man's hips wiggled slightly as he moved to press the release, finding his footing again as he did and making JungJae swallow back more than apprehension this time as he awaited his response as he shifted back out.

“Find the latch to pull it up, would you?”

 

“You just had a hose leak, I sealed it up for now but I'd get it to a real mechanic in the morning.” He really was good with cars, in spite of how JungJae, now embarrassed, had thought the situation was turning.

“Th-thank you.” WooSung's chiffon sleeves were rolled to the elbow, a little engine grease spattering his well-toned arms as he found a pocket pack of wet wipes in his overalls and began wiping down.

“...These come in real handy, you wouldn't believe.” He did without needing further explanation, not having realized he'd been staring enough to warrant being addressed but now feeling oddly over what he was going to mention.  
“Y-you're a real life saver.”

“Don't mention it.” Waving his hand JungJae felt compelled to wipe down his own brow in response.

“I just wanted to offer something...in _compensation_.”

“ _Oh_ , _I_ get it.” He could see he was teasing him now but it didn't stop his face from feeling warm, “How about this, you swing by at around three thirty, if this car is still working, and give me a lift home.”

“O-okay, I can do that.” Reaching his hand out in instinct, JungJae smiled back at the still grinning WooSung as he took hold to shake on it. Even with such a Cyprian visage it wasn't as though he were being led into anything _offensive_ -

“...and on the way there we can discuss what you're going to do to pay me back.”

 


	18. First Time For Everything

He'd been the first one to make them friends, to take that step in inviting him to drink with him and JungJae had figured it was time to pay that back.

 

“...p-please.” His deep voice was shaky and unsure, he'd urged himself to say the words, not feeling right in doing so but desperate to do something, _anything_ , about what he'd been feeling these past months..., “...j-just this once...” So he'd asked WooSung to make love to him.

 

He was managing to keep the trembling in his heart from extending without to his body, grip still holding fast in the other man's t-shirt and his head bowed to avoid having to look him in the eye after saying all that he had. He felt so humiliated, heartbeat stressful and his tensed fingers so numb against the fabric. WooSung had been silent so long already...

 

“...Okay.” Was he doing this as an appeasement? Had he seen the despair in his face and decided not to make this harder on him than it obviously already was? JungJae wasn't sure that it mattered anymore, he couldn't back out now, he was committed to this and already he felt faint at the prospect.

“...th- _thank_ you...”

 

“ _Ah_...” He was too big. JungJae's hand trembling and large palm flat against WooSung's groin as he held him at bay, just shy of full penetration.

“...what is it?”

“I-I don't know...” He couldn't convey what he meant by the words, that he was unsure, that he was _scared_.

 

Scared out of his mind that he couldn't control his feelings when it came to his friend, that he'd felt this way before but never so intense, so all  _ consuming _ that he'd needed to act or feared dying as a repercussion.

“...if it hurts we can stop.”

“O-oh, _Woo_ Sung...”

 

His hips twitched with residual arousal to each thrust, mouth open and gasping in near silent awe. WooSung was inside his body. WooSung was penetrating him and JungJae couldn't handle it, it was even worse than he'd imagined.

 

“...I-I _love_ you...” He mumbled under his breath every moment that he could, grasping for his soft fingers and shaking all over in pleasure and reciprocal lust as he rocked back onto the other man's body. Of every man he'd ever resisted, WooSung had managed what the others in JungJae's head had never come close to.

 

He'd managed to make him give in.

 


	19. Overwhelming

“O-oh, oh _god_...” His eyes closed to tight slits, jawbone clenching as WooSung rolled his hips into his. It wasn't even intense in how he was providing him with the source of his pleasure, not even forceful as WooSung moved inside him in a gentle rhythm and drove JungJae's senses wild. He was adoring him, _loving_ him, the older man couldn't take it, he was _pleasuring_ him so _deeply_ , “ _Mnh_ , _fuck_...!” His chest arched as his hips shook, thighs tensing and body falling between rigid and soft so quickly he was worried he might tear something.

“... _honey_...”

“ _Please_ , WooSungie...” His face was buried against his own muscular arm, panting out condensation forming words and desires onto his skin as he took the other man in so willingly, swallowing him to the hilt and shivering in defeat to the privilege, “...y-you're so _big_...” He was whimpering through his throat as he came to the realization earlier in the night, now more used to the length and girth of his companion as he rocked back onto him and clenched around him.

“...I love you, honey...”

“ _Ah_...” He wanted him to speed up. To rock him into oblivion and end the torturous wait as he bounced and trembled...but he didn't want this to end so fast.

 


	20. 커플석 (Sweet Box) at the Cinema

They stood, staring down at their assigned seats for their movie going experience...or should they say, _seat_.

“...It's a loveseat.”

“Well I didn't know that when I booked, did I? You told me the fifteenth row and I _booked_ the fifteenth row.” In all fairness to his taller companion, JungJae had to concede. The entire row consisted only of the one type of seating arrangement, even if WooSung had been paying attention there wasn't much else for him to have done but to pay for two.

“I guess this'll have to do, I don't want to wait and see the movie later.”

“Okay, sit down on the left, we can just put the popcorn in between us.” Moving to where he'd been directed by the pointing of his friend, JungJae settled in against the upholstery, noting how the backrest made for privacy provided an extra comfortable headrest and ample leaning room.

“...it's not bad.”

“Are you sure you don't want a soda?” He made a face to what had to be the tenth time WooSung had offered, shifting aside again in order to allow the other man to find a comfortable way to fit both his long legs and the fact that the crown of his head would be peaking above the chair if he didn't slouch, “What sized people are they _making_ these for?”

“... _Regular_ size.” He smiled widely as the lights began to go down, knowing that WooSung would be glaring at him and happy to have managed the quip before the sound of the previews drowned him out. It wasn't so bad sitting there after all.

 

By an hour into the movie JungJae's tune couldn't have changed more.

 

“...I'm burning _up_ over here...” He'd tried putting the popcorn on the floor, fanning himself, at the present time he had a finger hooked into the collar of his sweater, trying to get some air flow onto his overheated body.

“...Then take your sweater off, I'm trying to _watch_...” He hadn't turned his big body since plonking it down and taking up most of the room, JungJae self-assured in his blaming WooSung not only for this contributing to his coming heatstroke but again at the choice of cinema that had seats like this. The arm rest was covered up to above his head, there was no _room_ for air to get through.

“... _fine_...” Pulling the collar forward, probably stretching the sweat drenched fabric in the process, in order to make room for his ears, JungJae swiftly pulled the sweater off with a sigh of relief. At least for a brief moment everything felt cooler and he could now return to aerating himself with the hopes that his t-shirt, being a thinner cotton, would breathe easier to the flagging motion. He didn't know how the other man looked so comfortable, he still had his bomber jacket zipped up!, “...Give me your soda...” He passed it over without a glance, only turning his eyes in the older man's direction when he saw what he was doing with the container, “... _oh_ that feels good...” The ice still, somehow, hadn't had time to melt, rivulets of condensation on the outside of the plastic wrapped paper cooling his forehead as he rolled it across, “... _thanks_...”

 

Taking it back with only a brief hesitation, WooSung found his eye staying on JungJae for a moment longer, his distraction at the screen no longer as heated as he watched his friend closing his eyes and pulling at the front of his shirt. Taking a long sip from the straw of his drink, like he would his first cigarette of the morning, WooSung exchanged the cup back to the holder, turning his eyes back forward as his arm casually moved across the non-inhibited space.

“A- _ah_...!” There was a brief chorus of hushing noises to JungJae's unexpected outburst, his cheeks, even under movie lighting, clearly burning pink in embarrassment on top of the red of heat that had already taken hold. It was his turn to glare at WooSung now, pouting out his bottom lip to his having touched the exposed bare skin of his side where his shirt had ridden up with icy hands, “...cut it _out_...” He was harshly whispering across the space, their little 'couples' dome that had caused nothing but trouble, but WooSung seemed content to keep his hand where it was.

“...why don't you take your shirt off, honey...?” His eyebrows raised practically to his hairline, JungJae smacking his hand away only to have the much taller WooSung leaning in with complete disregard for how his close proximity would affect JungJae's heat levels to whisper now into his ear instead of just their private box, “...and I'll go get you that soda...”

 


	21. Soleful

“A-ah...J-jung-...JungJae, _stop_.” Even being so tall didn't help when he couldn't reach down to his feet at the end of those hyper-long legs, at least not when he was under duress like this, “I-I don't like having my feet touched.” From what the other man could see, the problem was that he liked it _too_ much.

“ _Oh_?” He wasn't good at playing the innocent, with his teeth in a smirking grin and his childish chewing gum poking out the side of his molars. WooSung was at his mercy, he'd planned it that way from the beginning the first time he'd seen him slip on his shoes and suppress a shiver. His friend was a foot freak.

“I-I'm _serious_ , just stop rubbing them- _mnh_...” He'd gotten him laid out on the couch, feet within grabbing distance of the ottoman and his back safely nestled into the cushions so moving upright would be much more of a challenge.

“I'm not _rubbing_ them...I'm giving you a massage.”

“ _Unh_...” That usual airy tone to his voice had hit the stratosphere, dark eyes closing despite himself as he sank further into the sofa and began to pant, “...c-cut it out...” His toes were curling now, JungJae watching as WooSung's calves trembled and the shaved hair on his legs raised goosebumps across the skin. Raising the thumb from his hand that had been occupied in holding WooSung's ankle still, assured now that he wouldn't attempt to yank it away, JungJae licked at the tip until it was wet enough to feel. He heard the moan coming even before it left WooSung's mouth as he moved this hand to join in, watching as his toes flicked against each other and pawed at the ball of his own foot to having the addition of some wetness to his sole.

“I was just getting started...”

 


	22. Tell It To My Heart

“...th-there's only you, I swear...WooSung, h-honey, please don't...”

 

He'd never really paid his temper any mind, never seeing it as a threat despite his size and how quick he was to come to jealousy. JungJae just never thought his WooSung had it in him.

 

Staring back at him, wide-eyed and against the wall, JungJae could feel his heartbeat thumping quickly against his chest. The pain would come later, when his body was no longer numbed by the fear and shock that his lover could have done this, even with the threat that, right now, he might do it again.

 

'I wasn't flirting, honey, believe me. You're all I need, all I'd ever want, there's been _no one_ but you.'

 

He wanted the words of assurance to come, for them to match the sincerity in his eyes but all he could do was slouch back against the wall, unable to catch his breath.

“...I told you not to flirt.” To the tone of annoyance JungJae let out a dying whimper from where he'd had it choked in his throat.

 

WooSung had gotten physical before, shaking him by the lapels outside the café as he demanded to know why he'd been so late getting home, hitting him in the arm with an open palm when he thought he saw him staring at other men. But he'd never felt afraid of him before because of this, maybe he should have?

 

“I-I-”

“Don't you lie to me...!” When he came at him again with a raised fist JungJae threw a hand out to defend himself. Not fighting back, he could never, but holding his palm out flat against WooSung's chest to hold him at bay, gripping at the arm pressed against his neck and staring into his eyes.

 

WooSung hesitated, arm staying stiff before losing its drive and his own dark eyes turned away. What was he _doing_?

 

“ _Unh_...” He could still see apprehension in the beautiful auburn brown staring back at him, still fearful that he would lose control further even now they were back in their home and all feelings he had for his honey were soft and loving, “W- _Woo_ Sung...” His chest was reflecting his shallow breathing, WooSung on top and throwing his hips back gently to take the other man in each time. He had his anger under control now..., “...please...”

 

JungJae winced to the pressure blushing had on his growing black eye, trembling in arousal to feeling WooSung all around him and unable to hold back his whimpers of longing in spite of his anxiety. For now he wasn't yelling anymore, wasn't demanding to know who he'd been with besides him or grasping his wrist tightly when he would try and walk away. Just for this moment, WooSung was _docile_.

 

And he could look into ways to contain himself tomorrow.

 

Everything to do with his jealousy could wait until tomorrow...

 


	23. Dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I'm working on expanding, ft. John H. Lee

“I only hit him because he deserves it.”

 

“The camera doesn't bother you, does it?”

“No, no...I kind of like it.”

 

When they'd first met he'd seemed so shy. Turning his dark eyes away and smiling softly, his airy voice disarming for what was ahead in the venture. But he was here as an observer, not to pass judgment.

 

“What does he do that makes you think he deserves it?”

“I don't know...sometimes he's just really loud, you know, when he's laughing? And it gets on my nerves but he keeps doing it.”

 

“Bruises? Yeah, I have a few...”

 

Lee JungJae hadn't seemed any worse, a little on the elusive side and he _did_ laugh a lot, but it wasn't like that made him deserving.

 

“I piss him off on purpose sometimes.”

“Does he know that you do that?”

“I don't know...but it would really make him mad if he did, don't you think?”

 

Lee JaeHan had had a documentary on his mind the whole time he'd been approaching couples. Maybe something soft and sentimental, maybe something that looked into the dating culture in itself, but he'd never been prepared for two such as these.

“I shouldn't have to put up with that...I'm a sweet person, he just pushes me too far.” After first arranging their filming JaeHan had never expected such a dynamic.

“I do. Sometimes I can be such a bitch.”

“You're laughing again, don't you see he doesn't want you to do that? You'll ruin the whole film.”

“Sorry.” Even if the laughter may have been a way of coping...JaeHan was surprised. JungJae never seemed fearful of WooSung, and WooSung didn't seem as though he thought what he was doing was wrong. They were just... _dysfunctional_.

 


	24. Actions Speak Louder

“Then why did you do it?”  
“I wanted you all to myself...!”

He could see tears in his eyes he wasn't ready to let drop, a determined expression on his face that hid how regretful and guilty he felt...did he really think that a friend of so long couldn't see through it?

“...a-are you in _love_ with me?” Any wavering was to be expected, no doubt the words had caught on the tip of WooSung's tongue many times before but only now did he feel justified in asking it. From his position seated at the end of the bed, staring up at him and trying to save face despite his shoulders mimicking WooSung's own usual hunched stance, JungJae wasn't answering. He didn't seem shocked to be asked but he couldn't reply. If he did answer he'd have to deny it, and to deny it would mean he'd have to acknowledge he'd thought of it, and to think of it was completely impermissible at this stage.

“... _No_.”

“Then why can't I see anybody else?!” Turning his eyes down he felt worse for lying than for any action before. Why couldn't he have just said he wasn't sure? That it was too soon to tell, or that he was too close to the problem to see it for what it was. Why hadn't he asked for more _time_? He knew WooSung had to let it out, to yell at him, curse him, even hate him for the moment for his lack of detailed responses and avoiding eyes...but JungJae couldn't bring himself to argue back anymore. Not when his own answer had just drained the life out of him.

 


	25. Blind Date

As JungJae's eyes began to close his lips parted in order to let out the damp breath he'd been holding back. He wasn't attracted to WooSung. He was  _ completely _ not his type, not with his full cheeks and awkward hunched stance. JungJae preferred his men to be as muscular as himself, to fulfill a certain dignified stereotype.

“Mmn...” But WooSung's mouth just felt so _good_. He was resisting the urge to grab hold of his hair, not wanting him to think this was anything but a bad match-up that had resulted in a one night stand out of sexual necessity, but he still couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper when he moved away.

“...It's _hot_.” He was smiling up at him from between his legs, lips flushed red and sweat throughout his hanging fringe. In the moment his fuller cheeks were _glowing_ , JungJae's heavy lidded eyes drawn to the pinkened hue and a similar color beginning to flourish in his own to the sight, “...did you want me to keep going?” His head shook slowly, eyes never moving from WooSung's soft face as he swallowed back against his own perspiration.

“...I want you to get on top.”

 


	26. Juste un Bisou

“O-oh god, WooSung, _take_ me, just do it now, _please_.” They'd been dancing around it for months, a single solitary kiss under the influence of alcohol that had resulted in, in no uncertain terms, a raging torrent of under the skin reactions whenever they would look upon the other's face...their _body_.

“Mh...JungJae, honey...” That one kiss had laid the foundation for the hundreds they'd now probably exchanged. Lips connecting and sticking together like skin to leather in the hot night air, tongues swiping slowly across, saliva exchanging mouths and hands touching _everywhere_.

“A- _ah_...quickly...oh WooSung, _please_...I-I don't know how much longer I can hold it...”

 


	27. Staring Contest

They'd barely even blinked, neither of them, JungJae's irises quivering in his head and WooSung felt as though he were overpowering him. Was his stare that intense? That  _ good _ that he was penetrating his soul as well?

“...W-WooSung...” His normally deep voice came out sounding tremulous and strange, catching in his throat as his hips worked of their own accord to take WooSung in more steadily. They hadn't broken eye-contact still, JungJae being consumed slowly by that all-powerful gaze but not wanting to give it up.

 


	28. Hesitant

“And I got a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” WooSung smiled to JungJae's playful tone, he'd dropped by after lunch and couldn't resist bringing his friend of a decade a present.

“It's Krug.” He'd had it in the satchel bag he'd given him for his last birthday, removing the bottle with a flourish and trademark smile that pushed his high cheekbones up against his eyes half-closed with mirth, “Two-thousand vintage, I hope that's okay. You can just drink it during the day instead of waiting for a special occasion.”

“You're so sweet to me-” Placing an arm around his shoulder, WooSung felt as JungJae suddenly flinched imperceptibly back. Not this again.

“I-I'll just put it on the table.” Every time he tried to get close to him his older friend was always reacting with hesitance, why couldn't they just get past this hurdle already, it had been ten years!

“JungJae...” Following up behind, WooSung caught him standing in front of the long cabinet he'd set the champagne down on, his breathing was heavy, it was easy to tell even from behind as his back rose and fell, his clothing settling around his thin, muscular frame as he attempted to ignore the situation like he always did whenever it arose. But WooSung couldn't leave it alone.

 

Keeping his stance, WooSung raised a hand, stroking the back of his palm down JungJae's warm cheek and simultaneously brushing his curled hair aside with the action. He could feel the stuttering of his skin, the way it broke out in gooseflesh just to the touch as JungJae tried to hold his ground.

“...WooSung... _don't_...” His voice came out breathy in spite of his trying, WooSung ignoring the weightless words as he leaned close and pressed his lips against the side of JungJae's now exposed throat. He was tensing up again, curls falling back into place and needing to be pushed back with each gentle kiss. At least he wasn't stopping him, letting it get further if nothing more than to humor his marginally younger friend.

“ _JungJae_...” His breath hitched to the tone of arousal in WooSung's voice, from the way his skin had gone taut it was easy to determine that he was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from responding. Stepping closer in, WooSung felt, for the first time, the feel of JungJae's body in a more erotic way than their friendship had previously allowed. His ass was soft, WooSung feeling it denting in with a bounced texture as he moved his hips in as close as he could. There was nervous sweat already at the back of his neck, cooling lines causing the briefest of trembles each time WooSung's fingers would displace the hair that confined it.

 

JungJae's face was set straight like his lips, WooSung's hand slipped past the band of his underwear and his fingers softly masturbating him in curved, heavy strokes. For his own part he was hunched over, bumping in against him in a slow, steady rhythm as he panted deeply in his ear, free hand still guiding his hair away from his neck, thumb running in deep hollows underneath his jaw whilst his lips searched occasionally for the comfort and taste of his perspiring skin. They were in a state of morbid bliss.

 


	29. The City (of Madness) That Never Sleeps

As he stretched his neck to release the day's tension, JungJae couldn't help noticing every individual vertebrae of WooSung's visible spine. He knew it was hypocritical of him, but he'd been worried ever since the weight started coming off.

“...I think I'm going to head to bed,” The usual soft tone in his voice he now imagined to be for reasons other than genetic make up, “...it's been a _long_ day.”

“I'll be in in a minute.” He expected him to protest, wanted him to so they could have that banter back and forth but he was so _exhausted_ lately with filming that the possibility just didn't seem to present itself.

“...Okay.”

 

Even snuggled into the covers he looked frailer than JungJae had already worried himself into seeing, skin pallid and eyes sunken, it was taking its toll more on the other man than it had been for WooSung who was living through it.

“WooSung... _honey_?”

“ _Mh_.”

“Are you asleep?

“... _no_.” He sounded close enough to, JungJae's fret settled firmly in his chest to cause the hollow tense he now felt at seeing his life partner so helpless seeming.

“...Did you want to make whoopee?” He got a light chuckle for the terminology, the empty twist in JungJae's gut easing to hear it, thankful that he'd been soft instead of crude about it like they were when they were drunk.

“I'm kind of tired...I wouldn't want to disappoint you...” His response only made the dual emptiness turn to ache.

“Oh, _honey_...I can do it.” The fact that he would worry over something like that now, over _his_ pleasure instead of his own, made JungJae's heart _weep_.

 

“ _Ungh_...” The soft, strangled whine of pleasure was enough to cause palpitations of renewed carnal and emotional lust in the recently deprived other man, WooSung's tired body gently yielding to his penetrating, compassionate thrusts.

“ _Oh_ , WooSung...” His legs were heavy hanging across his arms, much thinner than before and harrowing for JungJae to see them whittled down to just muscle and bone. WooSung was groaning, no change in the volume or amplitude but JungJae's keen ears having picked up on the sound, “...I-I love you...” He was thumping his body back slowly against his husband's, rocking in a slower rhythm than he was keeping in guiding their making love as his eyes rolled back underneath the barely open lids, “...WooSung? O-oh, shit...” Had he passed out? JungJae could already feel the trembles of amour in his heart turning to fear, slowing his hips as all manner of scenarios ran through his head, “Honey... _honey_.” Reaching up from where he'd been steadying his legs he only had to tap on the other man's soft, worn cheek a few times before he roused. He'd been _asleep_ of all things, JungJae had never been so relieved to be ignored.

“... _mh_...why did you _stop_...?” He was whining less in gratitude and now like he'd been denied something unimportant that he couldn't quite remember, a warm smile on JungJae's face to seeing his eyebrows furrowed above his softly closed eyes.

“We don't have to do this tonight...”

“It's okay...it feels good...”

 

It hadn't taken long for his chest to begin rising in rhythmic motions once more, JungJae having given up, satisfied enough by his husband's mid-coitus revival that he could finally un-tense enough to get a good night's sleep himself.

“ _Honey_...”

“ _Mh_...” He felt a hand on his side, gently urging him out of his slumber with the tongue that followed against his neck going a long way to pull him out even quicker, “ _Woo_ Sung?”

“I'm feeling _rested_ now...did you still want to make whoopee?”

 


	30. Koo (preview)

He'd done his part, he'd been going to physical therapy ever since the diagnosis, finally accepting it for what it was...but what was _he_ doing?

 

“...You _lied_ to me.” DoChul's heart felt strangely twisted, unlike he should have known already how good his 'good friend' really was, “You said you had this under control.”

“I _do_ -”

“You're gambling again, HongGi...!” He'd found the betting slips from the racetrack in his jacket, the discovery akin to realizing his lover was cheating on him and he supposed, in his ex-boxer addled mind, that this was paramount to the same thing. It hurt. Made his fists clench and his temper flare like the old days, made his vision _blur_...

 

“DoChul?”

“...What?” He felt like he was responding in time but the look on HongGi's face was unmistakable, even through the bleary veil.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm _fine_...it'll pass in a minute...” He wasn't fine, and he wouldn't _be_ fine until HongGi got what he needed. Professional help.

 


	31. Pretty Please

“ _Mh_...” There was saliva dribbling down his chin, curved and slick around that round-bottomed bottom lip as he moved JungJae in and out of his mouth with deep precision and moves.

“I-I don't like it, you know...” He was out of breath but determined, Jung WooSung would _not_ get the best of him, not with all his arm-linking, goo-goo eye making, toadying, sneaky ways he'd tried to trick him into giving in before, “... _Ah_.” But he just couldn't help himself. Cradling his chin by the soft skin of his throat, fingers rubbing a purred reaction from how he was sucking him down, “...I-I don't like you, Jung WooSung...” Except he did. Even for all his griping he'd adored every second they were together, every moment WooSung just wouldn't leave him be, every brushed off amorous tactic or implied romantic connection.

 


	32. Drugstore

Jung WooSung wasn't exactly a pillar of society, living in an apartment complex like this suited him just fine. Under these conditions no one was willing to question what he was doing going out in the middle of the night, demanding he be home and tucked away in bed by a reasonable hour or keeping up a societal front. No one excepting maybe _him_.

 

He heard the click of his door latch almost on cue with his expectations.

“WooSung?” He'd gotten familiar in short enough time, but honestly he wasn't much of a threat. A little thing by comparison in spite of his wiry frame, with a nervous haircut and even more disarming glasses that didn't seem to sit well enough on his large ears.

“ _JungJae_. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?” He found it easy to kid around with him, like the high school bad boy contending with the admiration of a fresh-faced grade schooler, he was just like that. Like a lap dog, in spite of his peppered grey hair that implied a much elder stage in life.

“I couldn't sleep...” That much wasn't a surprise either, WooSung could see the television light from his apartment whenever he happened to look out his own court facing window, it no wonder he needed glasses that thick if he was watching the screen in the dark all through the night, “Where are you headed?”

“Convenience store. I'm out of beer.” He removed his cap to brush the hair back out of his face, wondering if that awkward haircut of JungJae's was due to military service before scoffing internally to the idea of him surviving it as an adult career. Korean male duty or not, the guy was a _wimp_ , “You need anything?”

“Ah...m-maybe. I should just come with you though, if it's alright...” He was used to throwing him a bone. Waving when he was with his friends even though they'd be making fun of him a moment later, making small talk, why not let the older guy tag along?

“The more the merrier.”

 

He'd parted from him once they'd reached the fluorescent lit corner building, chewing on his bottom lip and squinting through the thick lenses as if he'd been putting off changing his prescription for the past twenty years. Not that WooSung minded. He didn't _not_ like the other man, he just liked his breathing room and he'd stuck practically to the side of him since they'd left the complex together.

“Just these?” The older woman behind the counter looked as though she'd expected worse from him than just buying his beer, fully prepared, he supposed, to kick him out at a moment's notice as another twenty-something troublemaker, until he saw her gaze turn to his side that was, “Are you two together?”

“N-no, I-” It was JungJae, nervous as ever and with an awkward smile on his lips, WooSung hadn't even heard him creep up, “ _WooSung_...I forgot my money, do you think I could pay you back?” He sighed internally, not wanting him to notice or think he'd been too put out by his presence. Someone of his age must have been going through a rough patch in life if he lived in the same rundown building as him.

“Sure, no problem.” There was a light 'toc' as his single purchase hit the counter, the woman raising an eyebrow before WooSung could see what it was and slipping it into the box after scanning without much extra word.

“Sixteen thousand won.” She was none too polite, but then again, not many people were in a neighborhood like this.

 

Seeing as JungJae's apartment was the first on the walk back, WooSung shrugged at his offer to come in while he got his wallet. He could have waited until the morning, but if it made the other man sleep better to know his debts were paid, all the better.

“Where should I put it?” Whatever he'd gotten WooSung was yet to locate in amongst the beer and snacks he'd bought, JungJae having disappeared into the bedroom after hitting the light switch, managing this hiding act before the dim bulb had even managed to flicker on from disuse.

“Just on the counter, I'll be out in a minute.” He had such a strange way about him, WooSung smiling as he wondered if he kept his money in a shoebox underneath his bed like some remnant from the war, though he was _far_ too young still for that. It didn't take long, shifting the cans and bags out of the way, for him to find what had caused the look from the serving ahjumma. A box of condoms, intense ribbed as the label implied. As he'd been staring at the box, JungJae had come back into view in the doorway to his still darkened room, sheepish look on his face.

“I don't have as much as I thought I did...” He had what appeared to be a few thousand won in his hand, fingers rubbing it nervously and WooSung could only assume it was a mixture of embarrassment from that and the subject at hand that was causing it.

“That's okay.” His pleasurable escapades could be on him for the box count, even if this seemed to make the anxiety worse as he put the box down, JungJae taking further steps into the room and his large pupils not seeming to readjust to the light.

“ _Wait_.”

“...Yeah?” He'd been headed back towards the still open door, the other man seeming relieved that he'd stopped as he made his way over to the counter and tapped his fingers on the box. He seemed to be contemplating something, WooSung holding his own box in both arms and awaiting a better solution to just accepting his offer when JungJae, one handed, began to carefully unwrap the plastic on the box.

“Maybe...I could pay you back some _other_ way?”

 


	33. Domesticated (preview)

It must have been one of his new neighbors coming over to introduce themselves, JungJae flashing what he hoped would come off as an apologetic smile as he didn't have time for chit-chat right now and had to hurry in order not to be late, he still had to let the housekeeper in too.

“Hi.”

“H-hello...”

“I'm Jung WooSung?” He said it with an inflection of questioning, not losing his pleasant smile despite both eyebrows being raised as JungJae felt the sweat building up on his neck, he _really_ didn't have time for this.

“Lee JungJae. I'm sorry, but could we do this later?” His smile didn't shift, but there was something about that spark in his eyes that seemed to fade just a little to the words.

“...The agency told me eight o' _clock_.” Blinking back momentarily JungJae couldn't seem to match the words to their meaning, leaving the other man hanging in the balance while he came back to reality.

“...You're my _maid_?”

“Well, I prefer domestic.” This man...was a _housekeeper_?

 


	34. More

“...Take another bite.”

“ _WooSung_ ,” JungJae let out a brief laugh, hand holding his chopsticks instinctively coming up to cover his lips, “I've barely chewed what's in my _mouth_.”

“I-I know, I know but...have _another_ one.” He had to contain his own amusement to the way he was being stared at. Not naive enough to believe WooSung was just expecting him to make comment on the food itself as his eyes shone intensely in his direction. He'd humor him, just this once, slipping another piece of kimchi from the fried rice into his mouth cheekily and watching as the shine seemed to rival the sun in how it now lit up.

“...It's _good_.” WooSung didn't care and he knew it.

“H-have a little more.” His voice was wavering as he watched with bated breath, hands dangerously close to his lap and a giddy smile on his face, “A spoonful.” He was turned on by this.

 


	35. Restless

He didn't know why he couldn't stop watching it. His tired, worn out husband, ruffling the hair on his head probably to stay awake, trying to keep focus on his important charity work like the good man he was...but that expression. The sideways glance to his low-lidded eyes, the dimples at the corners of his lips. The way he supported his leaning body and brushed a careful strand back just with the tips of his fingers. It didn't matter that he'd been back already for a few days, that this footage was that old too. JungJae would give his overworked, good husband his rest. Whilst his own careless actions left a recording that made JungJae quite unable to do the same himself.

 


	36. Misunderstood Youth

“I didn't date any girls in high school.”

“You weren't interested?”

“...What's that supposed to mean?”

 


	37. Friends With Benefits

Having him rolling his hips in JungJae shuddered with desire, shaking to the foreign feeling.

 

He was mumbling with such arousal. His sweating almost threatening to have WooSung slipping out as that equally well built body rocked in against his own and he swallowed him up so willingly and  _ achingly _ .

“ _Mnh_...”

 

It felt tight. JungJae's breath coming short as he felt him moving against him from behind.

 

The first time having sex with his best friend...

 

“ _Ah_...” It was near intoxicating.

 

 


	38. City Nights

For HongGi he could feel his heart drop in his chest, “Mh...D-DoChul-ah...”

Arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, hips rocking softly, “ _ Mnh _ ...” What the hell was going on?

“H- _HonGi_ -yah...” The boxer's face was buried in against his long neck, mumbling arousal into his skin and kissing sloppily in the absence of protestation. His hips were working smoothly, driving him deep inside with each thrust as HongGi's own erection throbbed between his legs.

“...D-DoChul- _ah_...” He was whining now, trembling and flushed, unsure of what to expect of his body since he'd never been in a situation like this. It had just come naturally.

 


	39. Vindication

WooSung was crying, tears dripping down his full, soft cheeks and into his longer hair as he held back a shaky breath. JungJae's erection...it was  _ inside _ him.

“...i-it feels good...” He loved his boyfriend so much...that's what he was, even with six years of nothing physical they were boyfriends, they were _lovers_...especially now, “O-oh, _JungJae_...”

 


	40. Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong

Their love-making was like a boxing match and a con all at once. Both men bringing to the table their both best and worst attributes to make for this unique situation.

“ _Mh_....D- _Do_ Chul...” HongGi could cry out when necessary, groan like the heavens were moving and gasp in exaltation to a mediocre performance from the bigger man, so long as it brought him further in and got him to use his all it didn't matter that he hadn't had his heart in it before. When he was in his defensive, though, DoChul had to be on his guard, sure to strike only at the opportune times but often losing sight of this in the hopes of reaching a grand and triumphant finish. They fought in bed, not with words but with the way their bodies would move in response to each action, DoChul's hand gripping HongGi's face tightly to hearing a half-hearted moan as he dropped his facade, HongGi stroking the boxer's ego when he began to lose confidence in himself and lost traction between the sheets.

“... _HongGi_ -yah...” It was less than ideal, but for them, it was the perfect outcome.

 


	41. The boss' son's cousin's best friend's college roommate (Convoluted)

He wasn't sure if he was in any way obligated, the very idea of  _ having to _ was just gross anyway...but Jung WooSung couldn't help but want him.

 

Lee JungJae had a habit of making himself a lecherous nuisance. Whether it was standing too close behind the girls getting their breaktime coffee or making inappropriate comment on the length of the receptionist's skirt, he was nothing short of an unwanted presence, to put the overall office feelings politely. And yet nobody could get rid of him if they tried. He must have had sway with the higher ups, nepotism through distant relation or a favored environment provided due to some other familiar prior relationship, otherwise all of the complaints may have resulted in at least  _ some _ form of disciplinary action.

 

WooSung was shyer than that himself, at least it must have seemed as such since he joined the department through contacts with the nephew of a previous client, nothing much could displace JungJae at the top of everyone's loathing minds. It was the perfect position for him to watch on and notice certain... _ discrepancies _ .

 

For one, JungJae's patented eyebrow raise would fade when he thought he was alone, face no longer expressing Tex Avery levels of lust as he enjoyed his coffee with the breakroom to himself, no wonder due to his previous actions. But, stranger still, was something WooSung was sure he had to be the only one to see. Being quiet he found it easier to blend into the background, and on more than one occasion he'd gone completely unnoticed by JungJae entering the room. It was during these times that he was best equipped to notice, if the normally passionate lothario couldn't see another man in the direct vicinity, he kept his comments to himself. Almost as if he did it to put on a show, not that any of the women would have seen this, bound to feel relief from any reprieve without caring what the cause.

 

“Can I get you a coffee?”

“Oh...I-I thought nobody else took their break now.” He'd hesitated, even a little, to WooSung interrupting his personal time, but there was good cause for that, at least as far as the taller wallflower had come to figure. The broad shoulders of his hanging suit seemed to stiffen, a slight shift in his hairline that he kept slicked back and up, those clear eyes darting to avoid direct contact, “... _Sure_ , you can make me coffee.” He was trying to keep it up but WooSung already had his plans.

 

Pulling a chair out at the table, WooSung let out an appreciative grunt, loud enough for JungJae to hear, and it had its desired affect.

“...E-excuse me?” He'd stopped before he'd sat, turning to see the way WooSung looked him up and down now and having his expression drop, surely he couldn't be so unfamiliar with the way he himself would normally converse.

“I was just thinking that you must do squats.”

“Why would you be thinking that?” His eyes darted again, towards the exit no doubt, like he'd made so many of the female staff consider before.

“You can see they're working, it looks really nice.” He didn't have the same edge, WooSung's voice too naturally soft to come out with deliberately sexual overtones, but he had the look down.

“...Thanks...I-I guess.” His chest was rising quicker than before as he pulled the chair out without turning around, sitting down doing the same and winding up with both legs off one side of the seat.

“You won't get any support for your back like that,” WooSung was finished with the coffee, finally it must have seemed for JungJae awaiting it in the stifled atmosphere of the room, his hand reaching out to take it so he could drink and dash, but he wasn't done with him yet, “you need a good, _stiff_ base. Do you understand?”

 

JungJae was quiet, coffee still at his lips, eyes wide like he couldn't understand what was happening. All this, whilst WooSung ran a hand down to the small of his back.

“...I know somewhere firm you could press your back against...” He wasn't answering, not even to give faux disgust like he must have learned by now from all his deliberately failed attempts with the ladies 'round the office, “...you work out so you'll appreciate just what it'll do for you to be in that position...you understand what I'm talking about, don't you?” JungJae swallowed back, even if he was yet to actually take a mouthful of his hot beverage there was more than enough he needed to do the same with right now as it was, “...we'll go to the storeroom by the copier...” He let out a briefly trembling sigh of recognition as WooSung's hand moved back up to his shoulder now, thumb rubbing in against the back of his neck in soft, circular motions.“...the same place you had that special interview with the boss that made him give you this job in the first place.”

 


	42. Late Bloomer (preview)

JungJae glanced briefly around the interior of the small car from where they sat in the backseat, taking in the worn upholstery on the headrests and the cracked dashboard in the front. Even in this condition it must have cost WooSung the savings from his part-time job.

“...Are you going to try and make it run again?” As he spoke, JungJae noted how the words came out sounding far closer than he'd expected, all of the crisp stillness of the streets now locked without and making the inside of WooSung's sudden purchase seem unreal by comparison. Despite having no reason to feel so, the silence to his question wasn't helping to allieve the uneasiness in JungJae's chest. He'd brought him out here in the middle of the night, was it because he was always so busy with his older brother? That WooSung's own two would always glare him down if he approached during daylight hours? Turning, he saw now what WooSung had brought him out here for. Reflected deeply in his staring eyes, his body hunched in order to fit inside the car he'd bought as their means of escape. WooSung smiled, JungJae catching his breath as he leaned in close, and pressed his lips in against those of his older friend.

 


	43. Koo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a preview this time...I think

If HongGi wanted more than what he already had then DoChul would comply. Watching the eyes, he'd learned to see past the fake expressions his friend hid behind, there wasn't anything hiding from him now. Pure terror quivering in his brown irises, a begging desire as he held him tight and pressed their lips together. He couldn't be too surprised, this can't have been the first time they'd come close, but DoChul had grown tired of holding back. HongGi hadn't from what he wanted, even if it hurt DoChul to do so behind his back...even if it hurt _himself_.

“M-mnh...” Sucking his tongue into his mouth DoChul felt bliss soaring through his veins like he used to feel adrenaline, HongGi trembling and beginning to vainly struggle. He was trying to con him again but it wouldn't work now, his lips were too hot, his stance too complementary to his own as DoChul tightened his grip on the crook of HongGi's elbows and tilted his own head.

 

“O-oh shit... _please_ , DoChul...” He leaned back like he'd just gotten a strong right to the cheek, his face flushed dark pink beneath his tan skintone to complete the illusion as his chest heaved, exposed now from DoChul's impatience. He didn't want to do this, not now. Not after he'd resisted for so long, his strongest will ever and DoChul was forcing him to give it up? His thighs trembled as the boxer gripped his ankle, HongGi shaking all over and letting out a further desperate whimper. He'd been so _good_ at resisting this, betting with himself first every day, then month, then _year_ , that he wouldn't give in. That he would deny himself what he wanted. And he always won, “...o-oh fuck...” DoChul's lips were on his neck now, still so soft for someone who must have had them split open on more than one occasion, HongGi's fingers twitching against the covers to the feel of his hair on his cheek.

“...let me fuck your body...”

“Oh, shit... _DoChul_... _no_...” He wasn't listening to the words, only the gasps and whines that accompanied them, HongGi arching his hips down with each precision assault, nipples so hard the boxer could feel them pressing in against the shirt he himself was still inexplicably wearing.

 


	44. MinS(eey)oo Later

Seeing him with him made him reflexively gag with jealousy. Those beautiful large hands, tucking imaginary strands of short hair behind his ample ears, his brown eyes sparkling with recognizable lust even from a distance, and his smile...his heart sank to that widened grin. Lifting his soft acne marked skin, narrowing the flesh between his chin and cheekbones. He'd been left behind. And it was Jung WooSung who was going to be taking his place.

 


	45. Serious

“WooSung, I don't understand...do you want me or not?”

 

“I'm so confused, I think you like me but then I remember we're just supposed to be friends and I-”

“You can feel whatever you want to feel about me, JungJae.”

“...o-oh, god, WooSung, I'm _frightened_ to...”

 


	46. Unapproachable Beauty (preview)

“How _could_ you? Am I not enough for you? What could he offer you anyway, he's too old-” JungJae nearly spat out the drink he was using to attempt to drown out the younger man's whining tone.

“Too _old_? SeungHyun's twenty years younger than me.” As he said it he pointed to himself as though to quell his own disbelief, he'd known it had been a bad idea, WooSung was just too naive, too young, too innocent...it had been the biggest turn on and JungJae hadn't been able to help himself the first time but he should have known better.

“I don't like him.”

“Well of course you don't, I'm seeing him on the side.” The lurch in his chest wasn't supposed to happen once the realization of the words hit him, but, then again, he shouldn't have said those words in the first place. The young, lanky man's face switching from pouting jealousy to a sudden starry-eyed arousal. On the side meant that nineteen year old WooSung was the main course, and, as a model, JungJae couldn't risk indulging in something as heavy as that.

 


	47. But Why Would You-?

“I'm trying to understand this. For the sake of our friendship, _really_.” JungJae was uncomfortable enough as it was, after the thorough chewing out he'd just had he wasn't sure why he needed to sit through any further explanation. He'd done wrong, he knew that, he'd done _terribly_ wrong because it was one thing to dislike a woman his friend was dating, it was another thing altogether to have reacted, though, the way he did, “...What about us made you do it?”

“...Do you mean her and you?” WooSung was exasperated enough already without JungJae's foggy transparency, sighing deeply and raising his gaze from the sitting other man in order to give himself some relief.

“Of _course_ I mean her and me.”

“Oh...” At this point he wasn't even sure if _JungJae_ noticed the way he would answer things, so unintentionally misleading...or otherwise, that was what WooSung hoped to finally find out.

“Was it that I was spending so much time with her?” He had to get to the root of this, even if it was just for his own peace of mind and his obtuse oldest friend kept allowing himself to be in the dark about it of his own volition.

“Of course not, I don't need you spending all of your time with me.”

“Then was it that I kissed her?” He was acting boldly without much build up, sure that the other man was quickly allowing the cogs of his mind to misinterpret what was so blatantly said in order that he could continue lying to himself.

“I don't think she's cheap, you kiss _lots_ of women, those are the hardest scenes to get right.” It was almost as though he could expect the answer down to the letter, he wouldn't acknowledge what WooSung had become so worryingly sure of after years together having the feeling at the back of his mind.

“Then _what_?”

“I just think that she-”

“Was it that I made love with her?”

 

It had been a flat and hopeless attempt, no way that JungJae would respond as though he'd heard what was actually said with the same intention, bypassing the accusation altogether so as to craft a rational response for why both he and WooSung had seemingly lost their minds over this. No way, except that he did.

“...Y-you didn't.” He sounded so surprised, eyebrows practically in his hairline and a blanched quality to his normally darkened skintone. Had he caught him out?

“...A couple of times, yes.” He was wary of just how this might come out, scanning those honey-brown irises as they seemingly glazed over while JungJae sought to make sense of all this.

 

WooSung had actually touched her?

 


	48. Correlation

“ _You should call me 'senior'...but you can call me 'hyung' instead.”_

It started out just like this too. Debuted a year earlier, born a year before, the experiences required respect but something between them implied respect in a different way, less easily conveyed through conventional language.

“JungJae-ah.” WooSung spoke so informally after so short a time, JungJae never seeking to correct him as they fell into place together like their counterparts on screen. Something had happened between them, something that made them so close it was common for misinterpretation...or possibly that it made them so obvious they played off the ridiculous nature of it all to stay private.

 


	49. Case Study

“I have to study. You're going to fail if you don't study too.”

 

He never answered like others, didn't make excuses he didn't mean or try to spare WooSung's feelings. It only made him want him more. With his cropped back hair, broad shouldered dark coat over dark turtleneck, political lapel pin, he was the image of the philosophy major you saw in the movies.

 

“Then why don't you tutor me?”

 

His expressions weren't as advanced as he would have liked from what he'd first judged of him, showing distaste and derision instead of tight-lipped superiority.

 

“I can't tutor you.”

“Why, you don't have time?” He wasn't letting him past again. Lee JungJae...he'd learned it quickly enough that he wondered if maybe he'd written _his_ name down inside that little book he took around with him everywhere in order to learn his in turn.

“I can't tutor you because you're dumb. You wouldn't learn.”

“You don't think you're smart enough to teach me?” The expression he got back was fantastic, complete awe that he could be so quick-witted and hit him back with this so fast. WooSung was sure he had more he could surprise him with, he just needed to get that in with him before he could.

“... _Fine_. But over coffee. I don't like studying unstimulated...” He was sure he could see to helping with _that_ too.

 


	50. Good Times

“Oh god, DoChul, _please_...” He was whimpering as usual, desperate to feel the other man's body against his, his mouth pursed around him as he gave his apology. HongGi was always so careful to look so good, even out of his clothes he was perfectly groomed and it drove DoChul wild. No pubic hair. Just a soft stubbling across his groin that he would run his fingertips against as he pleasured him, “ _Please_...” He was sobbing now, whether it was from their fight or because of the arousal seemed irrelevant.

“ _Mh_.” He loved the hot taste of him in his mouth, the feel of his veins throbbing against exploring fingertips.

 


End file.
